The Count de Godric's Hollow
by sa1boy
Summary: Who is the elusive Count that has Draco Malfoy desperate to make his own?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, he won't come?"

"I'm sorry, sir. The Count de Godric's Hollow, refuses your gracious invitation to dine with him." Ducking the hexes that began flying out of Draco's wand, the hapless servant scurried out of the room towards safety.

"Draco, why is my favourite manservant running down the hallway with the seat of his breeches on fire?" questioned Lucius Malfoy, entering the drawing room of Malfoy Manor after a brisk early morning horse ride, as was his custom.

"That damnable Count de Godric's Hollow, he still refuses my offer of dinner. How will I have him, father, if he will not permit me an audience? And I simply must have him, I must!"

"Draco, calm yourself, stress can only lead to wrinkles and what have I told you about Malfoy men, mmm?"

"That it's 'very unbecoming to have any expression other that superiority on a Malfoy man's face', yes, I i know /i , father. But if all the rumours are true, the Count is richer than we – "

"- Impossible!" cut in Lucius, "I positively will not have it, somebody even richer than me…"

Draco knew just which of his father's buttons to push to affect the desired result, of having Lucius help in his quest for the company of this most elusive count.

"OANIS," screamed the head of the house Malfoy to his manservant. The same young man as before entered the room, keeping a cautious distance away from Draco.

"Yes, your grace."

"This Count de Godric's what's his face. Tell me what you know of him!"

Answering in his smooth Welsh valleys accent, Oanis replied. "Begging your pardon, Lord Malfoy, but I have never seen the Count. What little I know of him has been passed to me by means of gossip and hearsay."

"Then tell me toad, what you have heard." Oanis shrunk back a step at the approaching aristocrat, knowing that when ordered to speak by a Malfoy, it was not wise to keep them waiting.

"Yes sir, I have heard that the Count lives in a big mansion at Godric's Hollow. It is impossible to get past the wards of the mansion and nobody seems to have actually seen what it looks like. Any letters that get sent to the count are intercepted outside the wards by one of the many house elves that work for him.

"I have also heard that he is very rich, overly generous, and kind to those in his employment." Oanis decided to embellish the last statement, he longed for a kind employer, a small cough from Draco got him talking again.

"The count's identity is a mystery. Nobody seems to remember what he looks like, even only minutes after seeing him, but those who have heard detail of his appearance say that he is the most magnificent man that you could hope to see." Draco's look turned to mild rage now, how dare a fellow wizarding family turn down an invitation from a wizard with such impeccable social standing as he.

"Where, have your gossipmongers informed you, did this count arrive from? Only last month there was no mention of the count de –"

"Godric's Hollow, father," Draco offered helpfully.

"Godric's Hollow, that name seems very familiar in some way to me, I can't place how I know the name so well… Argh, it will come to me. Oanis, fetch my best parchment, I think it's about time that I write a letter to the mysterious count."

"I have not heard, my lord. Some say that he is a Prince of Persia, some say he doesn't really exist and that he is an elaborate hoax, nobody seems to know."

Lucius dismissed the servant with a slap across his bottom as he left the room, telling him to prepare a bath, and himself, for Lucius' later pleasure. Lord Malfoy then sat at his Davenport writing desk and using the most expensive gold ink and platinum trimmed paper money could buy, started to write. He was interrupted by Draco who had left his place on the chaise longes, and was now anxiously peering over his father's shoulder.

"Father, what will you write? Demand that he attend a luncheon in my honour. Please, father."

"Draco, really, what is so special that you are getting in such a state about this count? Haven't I provided ample entertainment for you?" Draco mused that point, his father had indeed supplied him with all the 'entertainment' a sex-mad aristocratic teenager could ever hope for; Draco was however strangely drawn to this man.

"He refused me, nobody refuses me, I must possess him, show him that he is a fool to deny my calling."

"But Draco, this man may be all 'but' what we have heard, he may be fat, or bald, or just plain ugly. Or Merlin forbid, POOR…How will you react if, when you do meet him, you don't find him attractive, or he just isn't suitable?"

Draco didn't even need to think about the answer to this one, "If he is not suitable as a bed mate then I shall simply tease him even more to show him what he will never have, now please, father, write!"

Lucius was just as intrigued as his son as to the identity of the count; he was even mildly aroused by the thought of possessing the count for his own self. After all, rule number two in the Malfoy guide 'How to keep your head, when all those around you are losing theirs' (written by one of Lucius's ancestors around the time of the French revolution) was, 'Never allow an opportunity to pass you by' Lucius saw this as an opportunity, and a possible healthy contest with his son all rolled into one.

"Draco, I will write as you ask, but will invite the count to dine with us both. I am, am I not, the most dashing man you have ever seen?" Cocking an eyebrow at Draco whose reply was almost automatic,

"Yes, father." Lucius set to with his trusted quill.

center i My dear Count de Godric 's Hollow,

May I take this opportunity to welcome you to our shores? I find myself in a rather embarrassing place, not knowing a fellow aristocratic family is not a practise we Malfoy's frequent.

To this end, I would be honoured if you would do me the supreme courtesy of dining with my son and me, at Malfoy Manor this evening at 7 O'clock.

With utmost regard,

Lucius Malfoy /i /center 

Lucius clicked his fingers and his large eagle owl swooped into the room and plopped down in front of Lucius on the desk. "Nicodemus, take this to the Count of Godric's Hollow, and I require a reply, do I make myself clear?"

Nicodemus hooted his understanding and took off out of the open window to deliver the missive; Draco became re-animated at the prospect of their dinner guest, confident that he wouldn't be rude enough to refuse a direct invitation from his father. Kissing his father on the forehead he bounded off towards his own private suite of rooms as Lucius, following suit, left the room heading for his bath and the added comfort he would receive from his own personal bather, Oanis.

center 0 /center 

Meanwhile, outside the wards of Godric' s Hollow, somewhere in the Welsh mountains, a rather large eagle owl was sat patiently awaiting entry, denying the attempts of the frustrated team of house elves to relieve him of his master's letter. The noise and commotion that they made was such that the Count's butler came to the boundary to see what all the fuss was about.

"Elf, what is that bird doing with its wings, and why are you trying to stun it?" The house elf stopped attempting a stupefy spell as soon as he heared the snarky voice of the middle aged man, knowing that he would suffer more than a tongue lashing if he didn't.

"I is trying to rescue the letter for master, but birdie, is refusing to hand it over, says he has to receive a reply to take back to his lordly."

"Stand aside, worm," commanded the butler, all the house elves complied. "Enter bird, and wait here."

The butler bent down to retrieve the scroll from the owl's outstretched foot and instructing the house elves to stand guard until he returned, headed up towards his master's house, Godric Manor.

"It's Malfoy Senior this time. What would you like me to do, ignore it?"

"No, Severus, I think we have kept the good Malfoy's waiting long enough, let me see it would you please?"

Severus Snape, butler to the count, handed the scroll over to his young dark haired master whose emerald green eyes surveyed the invitation within with much interest and no little amusement.

"Harry, sir. Do you think it wise to mingle so freely with the Malfoy family; they are after all involved in the darker side of life."

"I know what I am doing old friend, now come help me. I have a dinner date to attend."

So what do you think? Shall I continue?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beta'd by DracosMinx many thanks love.

"Red... I thought we had decided that red was a colour you would only wear to a Halloween ball. You want to meet these people, not eat them!" Severus Snape, gentleman's gentleman to his grace The Count de Godric's Hollow, also known as Harry James Potter, was giving his opinion of the tight fitting red velvet breaches that his master was wearing. Velvet always had a stimulating effect on his master, and Severus thought that drawing unnecessary attention away from the persona he had helped to create wasn't the most prudent course of action to take.

"Oh I don't know old friend, I think I look quite fetching in red!" Harry snickered as he allowed the garment to be banished back to his wardrobe. He ignored Severus'

"You are going to a dinner, not offering yourself as the bloody buffet," and allowed his trusted mentor to fit him with the most exquisite tailored black and green velvet three piece robe set. He had the same outfit in every colour, bar red, and from experience knew that he looked like a million Galleons.

"Sit still! Your hair Harry… I wish you would allow me to do something with it!" Severus was brushing Harry's shoulder length hair one way then another, it just seemed to spring back to the same unruly mess it always seemed to settle in. "Damn it to the fiery it's of hell," Severus moaned in his frustration.

"How about a ponytail, you've always liked my hair in a pony tail. You really should stress less Sev; you will do yourself no good, getting your bowels in a knot."

"Humph, I will have you know that never have you been presented in public looking anything other than perfect. I do not intend to start allowing the standards to slip now." Still working on the unruly mop Severus continued, "The Malfoys are the first family that we need to gain a trust from. We have much work to do if we ever hope to avenge the deaths of your parents, all those years ago."

Harry looked at his oldest dearest friend in the mirror and smiled at him. Severus rested his hands on Harry's shoulders and gave a slight squeeze. "I know Sev, and I have had the most wonderful life since you rescued me from horrible Muggles. I won't lose focus I promise you, now come on, and give me a smile. Come…on…that's it, well a shark would back away if they saw those teeth, but it will do."

Harry snickered. He loved his trusted old friend. It didn't seem that long ago when Severus Snape turned up at his old home where Harry lived with Muggles who beat and mistreated him; to rescue the eleven year old Harry and teach him all about his heritage, and the bitter truth of his past. If the loyal servant to Harry's natural parents hadn't found him, and taken him away to France, Harry probably wouldn't be alive today.

Standing, and pushing his shoulders back, Harry surveyed himself in the mirror, awaiting the approval of his friend. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Like the Count De Godric's Hollow sir!"

"Thank you Snape," Harry giggled. "I hate calling you that… I know that you are my man but it just doesn't seem right sometimes."

"Patience young man, we will have plenty of time later for courtesies. Now it is my turn to get ready."

"What? You are coming as well? But the invitation was for me alone!"

"You are an aristocrat. You are the Count and it is appropriate that your own man accompany you. I will be there to taste food and serve you. I can also see how that no good two timing, back stabbing, double cross…"

"Ok. I get the picture, you are coming, honest!" Harry raised his eyes at Severus. He understood the older man's need to be at his side but was hoping that he could have this little adventure on his own.

"What guise would you approve of today, Your Grace? I cannot be recognised so make it interesting. You have a far more vivid imagination than I."

Harry pondered the request for a few moments then picking his wand up, tapped Severus on the shoulder three times. The result was amazing. Harry's imagination took form in the robes that Severus was wearing. He now resembled a Sheikh Prince, complete with flowing white robes and white headdress. Harry gasped at his own handiwork. Sev looked astonishing, like a character out of his favourite film i Loretta of Arabia /i .

Giving each other the once over and checking the time, it was 6:45pm, both men walked out of the manor house and into the grounds. Nicodemus, the Malfoy eagle owl, bowed its head as Harry approached. Then rising, he flapped his wings and hooted.

"Hello to you too, Nicodemus. What a nice name! Kindly fly ahead and tell your master that I will be arriving presently. He will need to make provisions for my manservant to attend me." Nicodemus held out its claw for the letter to go with the instructions. Harry looked blank. Severus snickered at Harry's naivety in wizarding correspondence. Snapping his fingers, an elegantly presented letter appeared. "Here, give this to the bird." Harry complied and bending down gave the gold and red trimmed letter to the owl, receiving another hoot from the bird before it took off into the air. Harry waiting for him to nearly reach the wards then lowered them momentarily for him to pass.

"What was in the note Sev?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just that the Potter boys are back in town and we are out for blood!"

"Really!" Harry choked.

"Oh, yes… as if I'm going to announce to one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world that we are about to seek our revenge. We wouldn't make it to the manor alive. No. I politely advised the Lord that the 'Count de Godric's Hollow' was on his way. Ready?"

"Ready." Harry replied, mollified with Severus' answer.

Walking to the wards Severus clapped his hands. An Arabian tent style opening appeared; its flaps draped left and right and were held in place by a house elf on either side.

"Cool!"

"Cool," Severus drawled, "Is not a word worthy of a Count your grace. Perhaps curtailing one's excitement during this dinner may be advised. We do not want the young heir apparent getting too close, now do we?"

"What's he like Sev, you know, the younger Malfoy… Draco."

"If he is anything like his father…" Severus let that thought die unspoken. "You will see soon enough Harry."

Harry looked at Severus and even with darker skin and a cover shielding most of his face he could see that there was pain in his expression. "Were you friends with Lord Malfoy Severus? You always avoid talking about them. Is there something I should know?"

Severus threw Harry one of his 'don't dare ask me about this further' glares. Harry knew that any history between Severus and Lord Malfoy would have to be found out rather than offered up freely. "Very well, have it your way Hassan."

Severus looked at Harry with a startled expression, "Well I can't call you Severus now can I?"

"Good point. I, of course, this evening will not speak unless you give me specific orders sir." Harry chuckled at Sev's easy return to his role.

"Severus!"

"Yes sir?" He questioned, eyebrow arched.

"Shut up."

"Very good sir!"

The elves could still hear the sound of the Count giggling as he Apparated out of Godric's Hollow with his trusted butler Hassan.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by Wolfiekins

Thanks love

It was five minutes before seven when the smiling face of Oanis, Lucius Malfoy's bed slave and manservant, announced that the Manor had guests. At the same time, Nicodeamus dropped down onto the perch next to Lord Malfoy. Lucius frowned at his son.

"Draco, would you kindly refrain from attempting to catch flies; it will just ruin your appetite." Draco just harrumphed and shut his mouth. He could not help it that at any moment he was about to see the Count de Godric's Hollow. Looking up from his place at the far end of the dining table, Draco stood as the main dining room doors gracefully swung open. Oanis stood in the doorway. Clearing his throat, he introduced the Malfoy's very important guests.

"The Count De Godric's Hollow."

Lucius paraded around the table, walking towards the person who had just entered the room. The sheer elegance of the figure walking slowly and proudly towards him made Lucius more than a little hungry. In more ways than his appetite for food could ever satisfy him. The pristinely white sheikh's robes framed the classically dark features and beautifully tanned skin of his guest's handsome face. The mere thought of what this Arabian God would look like without the robes gave Lucius a definite interest in an altogether different department. The Lord of the Manor smiled warmly, bowing his head in respect.

"Shalom Aleichem."

As a mark of respect towards Lucius' insightful use of the ancient Arabic greeting, Hassam returned with the traditional response, bringing his right hand to his face and then away to the side. He finished with a slight nod of his regal head.

Keeping his head lowered, Lucius translated the greeting into English, offering his hand to the sheikh at the same time. "Peace be upon you, dear Count. I am Lucius..."

With a wave of his hand, Hassam interrupted the aristocratic Wizard in mid-sentence, dropping to his knees and bowing his head towards the still open dining room doors.

Gazing at the kneeling figure before him, Lucius grinned. 'The bedroom is the other way! But hey! Who am I to complain if you want to give yourself to me? When in Rome!' he thought wickedly. Lucius was snapped back to reality, as much by the sound of Draco's loud gasp as by the vision of the impeccably tailored young man that was now entering the room through the huge, panelled doors. The Lord of the Manor looked up from the beautiful creature on the floor in front of him to take in the most handsome of men now standing in the doorway.

Draco thought that the new arrival was the most magnificent man he had ever seen. He swallowed hard and remembered to breathe. Hassam cleared his throat importantly.

"May I present my Master, his Excellency, the Count of Godric's Hollow."

"Out of my way..." Lucius' attempt at barging past the Count's manservant did not go unnoticed. He felt as if he was instantly wading through treacle. The Count chuckled.

"Lord Malfoy, it is never wise to man-handle a possession of mine. That pleasure is reserved for me alone." Lucius could not speak; he seemed incapable. The Count turned to his servant.

"Hassam, release him! You naughty serf you! Remind me to punish you later."

"As you wish, my Lord -" Severus, in his sheikh disguise, clapped his hands together, effectively ending the temporary binding spell on Lucius Malfoy. If anything, Severus thought, the look that Lucius gave him was even more smouldering than before.

Lucius recovered himself quickly, bowing slightly and gesturing to his son. "Ha, good help is so hard to find don't you think? Please Count, may I present to you, my son, the gracious Draco Malfoy."

The Count moved towards Draco and performed an elaborate, flourished bow. He rose from the gesture to take Draco's hand in his own, kissing it gently as he did so. "Mine," he whispered to himself as he gazed up into the younger Malfoy's beautiful grey eyes.

"It is indeed an honour to be presented to one as handsome as you; I am at your mercy sir." Draco feeling suitably in control, made a gesture for the Count to sit at his right hand. Of course, the Count completely side-stepped him as Hassam pulled out the head chair of the table for him to sit in.

"Stop with the games boy." Severus muttered under his breath as he brushed a stray peace of lint from the Count's exquisite robes.

Harry quickly whispered his response. "I'm having fun Sev. Go and play with Malfoy senior. I know you want to."

"As you wish, sire." Severus spoke as he backed away from the Count, freeing the way for Draco to take the submissive seat next to him. Lucius stayed at the other end of the table, more concerned with the dark Arabian delight approaching him.

"My lord, the Count, has asked me to attend you. How may I be of service to you and your house?" Severus noticed a strong handsome servant standing back from the main room, looking cautiously at him over his Master's shoulder. He looked like he would be about the same age as Loui, if he had lived. Severus was shaken from his memory when Lord Malfoy reached out his hand pulling him closer, cupping his groin in his hand.

"My master told you that I was his property Lord Malfoy, it is not wise to handle what belongs to the Count." Lucius looked deeply into Severus' eyes. So familiar, those obsidian pools, so beautiful.

"So beautiful…" Severus let out a gasp as he recognized the same look in those silver-blue eyes that he had missed for nearly twenty years now. Severus became unsettled, realizing that he had started to swoon at the touch of the older Malfoy. Hidden from the Count's view, Lucius' hand was groping gently at Severus' quickly hardening length. The more attention it was getting, the more tented Severus' cassock became. Lucius stepped closer, his voice low, musky.

"Just exquisite, the last person I saw as beautiful a creature as you was he-"

"Excuse me Lord Malfoy, I must return to my Master." Severus felt his strong Arabic accent slip slightly as he said this.

"And that voice, you indeed are familiar to me, are you sure that I have never seen you before?"

Severus gestured No with a hurried shake of his head. At the other end of the table, Draco had lost all cognitive thought. He just sat staring dreamily at the new object of his every desire, the Count. Harry looked down the table and could see that Severus was looking and acting most strange.

b "Hassam. /b " Harry yelled. Severus spun on the spot and walked toward Harry. Draco was smiling like the Village Idiot. Harry started to giggle slightly at the sight of a tented Severus rushing up the table and positioning himself just behind Harry's chair, shielding his embarrassment from view.

"Having fun?" Harry whispered back to his trusty aide.

"Shut up boy!" bit back Severus, thankful when the younger Malfoy spoke up.

"So, what is your given name Excellency, I cannot be expected to refer to you by title all the time. Surely you must go by a less formal name away from the grandiose of your court."

Harry pondered this question. He didn't actually think about developing an alter ego for himself. No one knew who the Count was, and as far as Harry was concerned, he didn't believe anyone would even care.

"My name is Harold. But, please call me Harry." Draco beamed from ear to ear. Lucius cocked an eyebrow at the name. This was all starting to sound even more familiar. Names and images from the distant past came rushing back to him, things that Lucius thought he would never have to think of again. The elder Malfoy adopted his most deferential tone.

"Harry, as we are virtually old friends now you must call us Lucius and Draco."

"You are most generous Lord ... Lucius." Lucius rose from his chair, slightly startled to find that his manservant wasn't on hand to pull the chair out for him.

"Tell me, Harry, where did you buy your manservant from?" Lucius now stood at Harry's side, eyeing the tanned form of Hassam.

"He came to me of his own free will, like he did when he served my parents and my parents parents."

'Stop with the lies boy' Severus thought. Harry just smirked at him.

Lucius continued his advance on Hassam. "You must indeed be a very generous master to have one as lovely as he willingly serve you. Tell me – do you reward him with your body?" Lucius said as he continued walking down the table, awaiting his guest's reaction.

"Father!" Draco was mortified that Lucius had asked such a personal question, and more than a little concerned over his father's overly lascivious advances on the Count's valet.

Harry looked the slightest bit flustered. "My dear Lord Mal – Lucius, It has been foretold that I will meet a handsome prince whose kiss will win my heart. I am quite sure that, that prince is still out there awaiting his chance."

'There he goes again, making the story up as he goes along.' Severus gave a stern look at his younger friend and cleared his throat theatrically to alert him of his displeasure.

"Ahmm."

Severus was thankful when Oanis clapped his hands at the end of the table and food appeared before their eyes. The arrival of the dinner was a welcome happenstance. Severus let out a long breath of relief. The meal looked most sumptuous. The best salmon, the choicest cuts of meat and the freshest vegetables were all laid out with an artistic beauty that prompted Severus to whisper in his friend's ear.

"Don't expect this when you get home boy."

Harry chuckled, and carried on eating in companionable silence. Draco had stopped eating and had taken to just staring at Harry, even Severus forcing his eyes to go cross-eyed didn't break his gaze. Lucius didn't take his eyes off Severus the whole meal, which had a strange affect on Severus' groin regions forcing him to hide behind his master's chair for extended periods. It was Lucius who broke the silence with a probing question.

"Tell me Count, I mean Harry, how is it that you have been so elusive and hardly heard of before the last month? I only heard of your presence when my son, wise boy that he is, asked that I extend this invitation to you. You do seem to be surrounded by quite a cloud of mystery, do you not?"

Severus looked at the head of Malfoy Manor with a smirk. He had been waiting for the questions to start. He was surprised that it had taken Lucius as long as it did to ask where Harry had come from. Severus was looking forward to seeing how his charge handled it. He couldn't control a light snicker from escaping as he heard Harry's answer.

"Really Lucius, I would have thought that you would welcome the break from every Witch and Wizard in the land gossiping about your every move. I have to agree though, regarding my sudden rise to notoriety. I look at it like this: If people are talking about me, they are leaving others alone. Who knows who tomorrow's celebrity will be." Harry gestured for Severus to lean into him. Lucius' reply side-stepped Harry from what he was going to say.

"You must accompany me to my gentleman's club. I have some very influential associates who would like a chance to meet you, I'm sure. We can swap stories, and really get to know each then. Would you be free to dine with me tomorrow night?" Draco was knocked out of his daydream at this, complaining that his father had never invited him to attend a gentleman's club dinner.

"That is so not fair! I have never been asked to one." Draco's eyes turned from his father to the Count, pleading silently. Lucius was just about to launch into a verbal attack of his son when he was side swiped by Harry.

"Then I shall ask you to accompany me to one of these dinners, Master Draco. I will let you know, Lucius, when I am free."

"Really?" beamed Draco, much to his father's obvious distaste at the idea.

"Really!" replied Harry, who gesturing to Severus, indicated it was time for them to go.

"Lucius, I have had a superb time, and the food was just excellent, compliments to your staff, but I really must be going. I have other social obligations that simply must be met."

"You aren't going already are you, you haven't long arrived," Draco moaned quietly.

"I am sorry, I really do. But it has been lovely meeting you. Hassam, my cloak, if you please." Standing up, Harry felt the weight of the velvet cloak as it was placed on his shoulders.

"I will send Hassam to confirm the invitation for your kind offer of dinner."

Exiting the Dining room on route to the main hallway, Harry was stopped by an arm placed on his shoulder by Draco. Turning to meet the blond's eyes, Harry was taken by surprise when he felt a chaste kiss placed against his lips. The kiss was over as soon as it had begun, but the feeling it left in Harry's stomach was one he had not counted on.

"What was that for?" Harry chuckled.

"Maybe that prince could be me."

Indeed, Harry thought to himself as he Apparated with his trusted friend Severus back to the wards of Godric's Hollow.

Just maybe...


End file.
